Broxton, Oklahoma (616)
Oklahoma, Category:USA 616 United States. (source Wikipedia:Broxton, Oklahoma Wikipedia) |Appearances = Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #016 (2010) Dark Wolverine Dark Wolverine #083 (2010) Daken, while looking for Thor, gets struck by one of his lightnings. Invincible Iron Man Invincible Iron Man #019 (2009) Donald Blake gets a call from Doctor McGraw of category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. about Tony Stark's critical condition. Captain America, Rescue, Black Widow and Maria Hill are with him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_1_19 Invincible Iron Man #021 (2010) Captain America, Dr Lisk and Rhodey arrive. The doctor and Donald Blake start the surgery to remove the repulsor from Pepper and put it in Tony. Then to load it, Thor strikes a thunder on Captain America's shield, plugged on Tony's chest. Ghost pinpoints the energy surgy and infiltrates the hotel.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_1_21 Invincible Iron Man #022 (2010) The surgery and the thunder strike didn't wake Tony Stark. Pepper wakes up. All the group runs from Ghost until Captain America and Doctor Strange show up. Doctor Strange has a medical/magical procedure to wake Tony up.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_1_22 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Invincible Iron Man #023 (2010) Middle School Basement, severe weather shelter. w:c:marvel:Maria Hill (Earth-616) Maria and w:c:marvel:Virginia Potts (Earth-616) Pepper realize they have both been intimate with w:c:marvel:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) Tony. Sooner Hotel. The doc and the owner have a coffee. w:c:marvel:Ghost (Earth-616) Ghost tries to find w:c:marvel:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) Tony Stark. Middle School Basement, severe weather shelter. w:c:marvel:Ghost (Earth-616) Ghost tracks w:c:marvel:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) Tony, attacks w:c:marvel:Virginia Potts (Earth-616) Pepper and shoots w:c:marvel:James Rhodes (Earth-616) Rhodey.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_1_23 Invincible Iron Man #024 (2010) Invincible Iron Man #025 (2010) Invincible Iron Man #026 (2010) Invincible Iron Man #027 (2010) Invincible Iron Man #028 (2010) Offices of Stark Resilient. Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #034 (2010) Rescue Rescue #01 (2010) Siege Siege #01 (2010) Journalists crews arrive in Broxton. The people react to the fight Asgard, Broxton (616) half a mile away. Maria Hill and Donald Blake, at Tony Stark's bedside, get aware of the situation. Don Blake rushes to Asgard, Broxton (616) Asgard and lets Thor take his place.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_1 Siege #02 (2010) Main street. w:c:marvel:Daken (Akihiro) (Earth-616) Daken tracks w:c:marvel:Thor Odinson (Earth-616) Thor but he gets fried by thunder. http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_2 Siege #03 (2010) Siege: Captain America #01 (2010) Siege: Young Avengers #01 (2010) Siege: Spider-Man #01 (2010) Sif Sif #01 (2010) Thor Thor #01 (2007) Thor #02 (2007) Thor #04 (2007) Thor #603 (2009) Thor and Sif talk together and check in at the hotel. The Warrior Three start working in Bill's dinner.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Vol_1_603 Thor: Giant-Size Finale #01 (2009) Doombots attack Donald Blake, Sif and the Warrior Three. Volstagg and Thor destroy them. Donald Blake is hurt and wakes up at the hospital.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Giant-Size_Finale_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 85px; height: 184px;" } Thor #604 (2009) Jane Foster calls Don Blake to know how he is recovering. The Warrior Three are still working in the dinner. Don Blake calls Reed Richards about the Doombots.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Vol_1_604 Thor #606 (2010) w:c:marvel:Jane Foster (Earth-616) Jane Foster arrives in town.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thor_Vol_1_606 Thor #607 (2010) Thor #608 (2010) }} Category:Oklahoma 616 Category:City Category:Templated articles v1.05